Nothing to Lose
by Paupu.Promise
Summary: Twilight towns a quiet place. Their high is as equal when it comes to peace. Though lately, people have been vanishing lately. Roxas notices this when his two friends vanish. Can he help them? Or will he disappear too.  RoxasAxel some SoraRiku
1. Useless Mornings

'Kay, so this is a work in progress. At the moment, this is not all I have. I have been writing, and on paper, I have fifteen pages (DUN DUN DUUUHHHH). So hopefully I'll be able to transfer them on to the computer in a good amount of time, but I cannot really promise anything. It may take a while for me to get everything onto here. I'm still kinda surprise about how short it looks on here, in word this first chapter is four pages long. Oh well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom hearts, or Final Fantasy in any way/shame/form. Though, I do own the up-coming plot.

* * *

_'Once upon a midnight slumber, it felt as though a soul of deep intentions was watching above me. My heart sunk with the knowledge that this could be a sign. A sign of higher beings watching over us for protection. Though I had immediately felt afraid, some other emotion wrapped around my senses, an emotion that seemed to resemble-'_

The sounds of pencil scratching on paper stopped with the irritating sound of a school bell being rung. The dainty fingers grasping lightly onto the pen flinched with the sudden jumping up from the boy beside the blonde. His face turned into an annoyed scowl as he watched the brunette stretch his arms, causing his back and arms to crack. He felt himself cringe at the disturbing sounds.

It had not been a good morning for Roxas, for one. It was Thursday. Nothing good ever happened on a Thursday, unless you make something happen. Second, his twin, Sora, had forced him out of his bed today. It wasn't even a gentle nudge out of bed like thing; instead Sora had taken the more 'He'll-definitely-wake-up-after-this' approach. Roxas couldn't stress on how much he hated this idea. It always started with Sora slamming into his room, and tackling him in his bed. After scaring the boy shitless, Sora would then yank back the covers, revealing to Roxas the bright lights, the cold air, and the 105 pounds that would be sitting on his lungs. Some wake up call huh?

It seemed to take all of Roxas' effort to push himself up from the desk he had been sitting in for the past 70 minutes now. English wasn't a hard class for the blonde, it came natural to him, and writing was just something he enjoyed to do, that was when he had enough sleep on his part.

'So, Roxas! What are you doing after school today? I'm going to hang out with Riku and Kairi, they really wanna go to some carnival thingy. Did you know there was a carnival in town?' The brunette seemed to talk on and on about what he was doing after school today. Which confused Roxas faintly. When they left the house this morning, he hadn't made any plans what so ever. It took him a moment before he realized that Sora had probably been texting to his friends during the entire class on his cell phone. That wasn't a surprise.

'-Then we'll be – OH! RIKU!' Sora seemed to be in the middle of his sentence, leaving Roxas to think two more things. One; had he taken a single breath in the last two minutes? And Two, since when had he been walking. Oh well, it didn't matter to him any more, now Riku had to put up with the fidgeting brunette, and honestly, Roxas was faintly glad.

'Hey, I'll see you two in science. Riku, make sure Sora doesn't run into the goal post again in gym.' Roxas shouted out a fair well towards his twin and his silvered haired friend who seemed to laugh at the memory of Sora running into the goal post last class. Obviously Sora didn't think it was that amusing because the shorter teen seemed to be making a frustrated face as Roxas shook his head, chuckling to himself at his brothers odd actions.

It was another day, and another class. Roxas couldn't help but over hear some other student's conversations as he fiddled with his lockers lock, his eyes glancing over to two girls who seemed to be swooning over some Hyde man. He had heard that name before, wasn't he a pop star or something? It didn't matter that much, it was probably just another pretty faced star who used his looks or whatever. He really had no interest in certain music, his world revolved around music that actually made sense. Unlike that hip-hop stuff that Kairi listened to. He seemed to shiver at the thought.

Roxas tugged his lock from his locker, grasping onto it tightly as he tilted his head to the left, attempting to make his right headphone not fall out of his right ear. It wasn't until he could feel it falling out of his ear when he realized that is was still sending the song 'Taste of Ink' by The Used into his headphones. Roxas groaned at the lack of space in his arms and hands. He shut his eyes trying to think of a way he could manage to shove everything into his locker, while at the same time, tugging out his camera and his next book. He glared at his locker with extreme hatred. He just knew it liked to watch him suffer.

'I swear…' Roxas whispered lightly under his harsh breath. He had thought he had spoken quietly enough for no one to hear him. Obviously, he was wrong about that as well.

'You swear? Hm, I've never actually heard you swear a lot before, Roxy.' A sly voice came from behind Roxas. A fiery red headed teen stood, his lanky body was slouched slightly as his hands were shoved into his tight jean pockets. His head was tilted to the side out of curiosity, a smirk on his lovely thin lips.

Resisting the urge to drop everything down and slap Axel, Roxas shook his head in frustrating, his right headphone falling from his ear finally. Roxas could feel his eyebrow twitch as he slowly turned to face Axel, a menacing glare on the smaller boys face. This caused Axel to stiffen. He had picked a very bad day and time to pick on the younger boy. He did the only thing he could do. Laugh nervously, and offer help.

'H-hey, Roxy, how about I help ya'? I'll help you and you buy me lunch.' He just had to add that little bargain in there. Axel seemed to have a bit of at witch in his smile, head tilting to the side curiously to the side once more, as Roxas watched his older friend carefully before letting out a sigh of defeat.

'Okay, here. Take these. And don't run away with them, I'm not in the mood to kill you today.' Roxas seemed to warn harshly, his voice raspy as he began to dig through his locker. Axel seemed to watch Roxas intently, shifting his weight from foot to foot, carefully hanging onto the books with his long arms. Then, it was like a light went off in Axel's head. Curiosity was so going to kill the cat today.

'OR! Instead of lunch' he seemed to be rambling from Roxas' point of view. '- You could come down town with me, Demyx, and Zexion!' Axel seemed to jump slightly. Roxas kicked him in the shins to make him not. He had already seen too much bouncing today.

'Ouchy, Roxy that hurts!'

Axel whined as Roxas snatched his books from the red heads hands. Roxas shoved them carefully into his locker, camera hanging from his wrist.'I guess… going out wouldn't be that bad. I've noting else to do today.' Roxas spoke, almost like he had been talking to himself the entire time this was happen. He shook his head lightly before looking back over to Axel. He was rubbing his right shin as he looked up towards Roxas with beaming emerald eyes. For once, Roxas believe that he was safe from the grasping hug of the older boy as he shut his locker calmly. Once again, Roxas was wrong.

'YAY! You won't regret it Roxas, it'll be fun!' Axel seemed to have a lot of energy put into that 'death cling' as Roxas called it. He squirmed and wiggled attempting to get out of his tight grasp, and eventually broke out, breathing heavy as he looked towards his friend who was now rubbing the back of his head, an innocent look on his face._'Does Axel even have an innocent side…?'_ The blonde thought to himself watching him carefully before a small smile broke onto his face.

It was like the blonde went off into his own little dream world. A day away from homework and his house would be good for him. He never got to spend too much time with Axel, or the other older friends lately. It was like school wrapped itself around him and was refusing to let go, the only interaction he got from his friends had been with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He hadn't even had time to help Namine with her art project yet. Roxas quickly shook his head, Axel looking at him confused. Soon, that expression was on both of their faces as the bell rang once more.

It seemed to take a moment for both to register what that stupid noise meant, but when it clicked in their heads (Almost at the same time). The two almost screamed. The warning bell had already gone; now that was the bell pretty much telling them 'You-better-be-in-your-fucking-class!' Scrambling around in a circle for a moment the two took in breaths before Roxas pushed Axel in the direction of his class as he turned to opposite way to jog to his own.

As he darted down the hallway, he could hear the fiery red head cursing all the way down the end of the hall. Shaking his head, Roxas let out a cheery laugh, as he grasped tightly onto the door to his class. He went to go in but apparently the door had been locker. Well, and instead of going into the class, he was now on the floor. A bit dumbfounded. Well that was graceful of him.

"Ow. Dang, since when was this door ever locked? Or closed for that matter?" Roxas whimpered quietly, his hand grasping tightly onto his forehead. Still remaining on the floor, Roxas rolled over onto his stomach, rubbing his forehead tenderly before letting out a light sigh trying not to give in to the spinning his brain was doing.

"Oi! Get off the floor, and get in class!" A rough voice snapped towards Roxas as he lay cringing on the floor. Roxas would have snapped back if he didn't already know whose voice it was.

Resentfully standing to his feet, Roxas whimpered once more before looking back up towards the computer teacher, Cid. He was called 'Mr.Highwind' until one day; he went rambling on about how it made him feel old. Now, for every person that calls him by that 'old' name, Cid seems to have freak-outs. Always leaving behind a bloody student or teacher.

"Now get in 'ere! Hm? What happened to your head, boy?" Cid jabbed his thumb backwards, indicating to the room behind him as he leaned forward looking at the developing bump on his head. It was turning red from irritation by now.

"N-Nothing….' Roxas seemed to mutter quickly, scurrying past the computer teacher and to the back of the room. The computers were set up in rows; each row had a computer facing the back of it, meaning there would always be someone else in front of you. Roxas and his friends had taken a liking to the ones at the far side of the room, where Cid never came, and really didn't bother to come and check up on you unless you asked. It was a good spot non-the less though.

Shuffling to his seat, Roxas sat down between two blondes, the boy seemed to be sleeping on his keyboard, and didn't even stir as Roxas tugged his chair out and plopped down. The girl though seemed to see his slightly frustration and placed his pale, gentle hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked up slowly, his eyes had been locked down on the keyboard, he seemed to be focusing on something before noticing the touch. As he looked up at her face, Roxas felt a pit develop in his stomach, her face was worried formed into an expression that Roxas really wasn't use to seeing on her.

"I'm okay Namine. Don't worry." Roxas spoke. His head tilted to the side lightly, smiling warmly towards the blonde girl. She seemed to hesitate before nodding, smiling as well. She pulled her hand off of his shoulder before turning back to the computer she sat at, clicking madly at the screen.

Roxas seemed to watch Namine for a moment before he let out a nice gentle sigh, looking back towards his own computer. Moving the mouse around quickly, opening up the page had been working on for the past week. He would have been done it by now, honestly, it was just that, he always started thinking in this class, and always seemed to get off topic. Shaking his head to empty it of all thoughts, Roxas rested his forehead on the keyboard, much like what Hayner was doing at the very moment. He could of kept himself like that all day, if only the beeping noise of the keyboard buttons being pressed down came rattling in his ears. His head shot up, his eye twitching madly, and yet, Hayner still didn't stir. Roxas laughed at his friend before shaking his head. This was going to become a long day.


	2. You're Kidding me

Okay, so here is chapter two. It took me a while longer than I expected to write it up becuase of school, and report cards and my new puppy eating my mouse .O

But, despite the odds I got it up. Thank you for those who reviewed and alerted this story, it made me happy. Now, I warn you, during the entire time I was writing this chapter I was listening to AvenueQ and Invader Zim. So it may be a little loopy at some points, or might not even make sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way/shape/form.

* * *

Yearbook was normal.

Cid rambled on about some sort of HTML that they already knew of, while girls seemed to giggle as they talked amongst each other. Roxas had noticed, through the first couple months of school that Hayner and himself were the only males in the class (Yes this took him several months to realize). And he was sure that half of the girls weren't even done their yearbook page. He held in an attempted burst of laughter before shaking his head. It was slightly disappointing, and he wasn't even the teacher.

Nipping at the inside of his cheek, Roxas stared blanking at the computer screen in front of him. His blue eyes seemed to be in a squinting like form, as if he was trying to figure out what he should be doing with this 'page of doom' as Hayner had declared it everyday before he fell asleep with his head on the keyboard. Honestly Roxas was slightly surprised that he didn't end up with letters and numbers on his forehead. Roxas chuckled slightly at the thought of Hayner walking down the hallway with '1234567890' on his forehead.

"You were thinking about Hayner with numbers on his forehead too, weren't you?"

Roxas jumped slightly hearing Namines wind chime like voice. Quickly turning to face the smaller blonde girl beside him Roxas grinned before nodding his head. The two looked over towards the sleeping boy, there was now drool, seeping from his mouth and onto the space bar. Roxas snickered as Namine giggled, clapping her dainty hands over her mouth to reduce the sound. Ah, if only Hayner knew what they talked about in computer classes. Unfortunately, if he did, they wouldn't have much to talk about now would they?

"Well, you have to expect something to happen to him while he just lays there, unconscious and all. I mean, at least let Cid come over and scare him awake." Roxas shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

Leaning backwards in his chair, Roxas stretched his arms above his head, letting out a loud, obnoxious yawn. The small 'pops' and 'cracks' that came from his arms and shoulders caused the small boy to flinch slightly. He really didn't like those noises, though it did feel really nice after stretching, so he always just put up with the irritating sound. Couldn't always have it your way now could you?

"That sounds a tad bit mean. I wouldn't mind him waking up to an empty classroom though. It would confuse him dearly, wouldn't you think?" As Namine spoke, she dragged a picture onto her page. Pulling her hand away from the mouse, she placed her pointer finger on her bottom lip, and look up thoughtfully, as if she was thinking about his reaction.

Roxas seemed to look at Namine like two devil horns popped out of her blonde hair and onto her head. He hadn't really heard Namine say anything like that before, it shocked him really, how odd it was hearing words like that come from the normally optimistic girl. Namine caught his look of confusion and seemed to giggle as Roxas face, which honestly, look very twisted. "Just kidding." Namine cooed. Waving her hand lightly, laughing once more shaking her head to show that she didn't seem to mean a thing of what she had said. Or in some way, that's what Roxas thought she wanted him to think.

"Oi! You kids in the back! Get back to working on your pages." Cid bellowed from the front of the room. He had stood up from his spinning chair (Which Hayner had dubbed 'George') and pointed to Roxas and Namine, who by this point, and placed hands over their mouths to maintain the noise to a minimum.

Shaking his head in attempt to shake the laughter out of his system Roxas let out a careful sigh, smiling calmly before looking back to the computer screen. He dragged the mouse along the page, cropping a picture to fix the size. After he had finished the cropping he saved and glanced over at Namine. Confusion struck him as he noticed she was staring at him with another worried expression. He felt guilt hit him in the stomach for some reason. It was the same look from the beginning of the class, was she concerned for him?

"Roxas … You told me you were okay, but are you really?" Namine asked calmly, though her face seemed to be in distress, her voice was as calm as ever. It always left Roxas baffled on how she could do that; he knew that if he were to try that he would fail miserably.

"I think so." Roxas started to speak. He picked up a pencil beside his mouse and began to fiddle with it as he spoke. " I mean, today I woke up normally, you know, with Sora attacking me, but later today, I really felt a bit different. Sure, all the normal stuff happened; Sora was hyper, Axel was annoying, and the teachers were well teachers. But for some reason, something feels different." By now, Roxas had dropped the pencil he had been fiddling with and was using his hands to speak. As his sentence came to a close, his fingers curled into two fists, before he lightly placed them on the table.

"Maybe … You just think things are different because you want things to be different. Or, maybe it's just a bad day. Everyone has those, right?" Namine spoke as she attempted to show off one of her trademark smiles. Though, it didn't work as well as either of the two had hopped for. So, instead, she lightly placed her hands over top of one of Roxas' clenched fists. Grasping onto his hand lightly, Namine looked up at him, this time a great smile on her pale face.

"How about this. Lets go to a movie tonight! No one else wanted to come with me, everyone had plans, and so if we go together maybe you'll get a bit happier." Namine spoke once more, quickly this time. She seemed to be squirming in her seat as she looked at Roxas eagerly.

Roxas seemed to pause for a moment. He had still been thinking about what Namine had said just a few second ago before she barraged him with this plan. He couldn't help but crack a smile on his face before loosening his hands. They fell back onto the table lightly, palms on the cold surface. With this, Namine glanced down before taking her on hands away and placing them onto her lap. Tilting her head to the side, Namine smiled.

"Well, I don't see why not. I was pretty sure Sora was going to drag me out of the house any way." Roxas spoke, a small smirk coming onto his face as he shook his head. He was sure it was a true fact though, his brother had been blabbing about going out all day to him, and he only knew that happened when the brunette had something wicked planned.

"Oh, yay! It'll be fun." Namine almost squealed in delight, but she caught herself before the high-pitched noise of joy reached a high enough frequency for Cid to hear. Though she did gain the attention of other students around them, eyebrows quirked towards the blonde girl. Namine laughed lightly at herself before a small shade of pink brushed onto his cheeks.

Even Roxas couldn't help but chuckle faintly at his friends excitement, it was just so, well, Namine. Shaking his head Roxas looked at Namine once more before they both hurried back to the pages they had been assigned. Though, there was something Roxas couldn't shake off his head. He was still thinking about what Namine had said. Did he want his life to change? Or did he want the world to change? Or was it just an average bad day? What if it wasn't a so-called 'bad day' what if something really was wrong with him, or the town they lived in? Physically shaking the thoughts out of his head, Roxas let his head droop for a moment or so before looking back up towards the glowing screen. It flashed at him impatiently as he hadn't moved the mouse for some time now. Giggling it slightly, Roxas returned to his thoughts.

What Namine had said did make sense, and that was what scared him. He didn't want things to change, not as far as he could tell. But what if he gave that kind of vibe off. Ah, stupid vibe thinking go away! Taking in a sharp and sudden breath, Roxas finally got rid of all those pesky thoughts before looking back towards his screen. Well, he would just have to decide, for now, that it was nothing more than a bad day.

* * *

Time passed slowly through computers. Several times through the class, Namine and Roxas seemed to think that Hayner was on the verge of waking up, but really now, what were the odds of that happening? It was really weird actually. All the boy did was sleep in this class, and yet, he was getting one of the highest marks. At first, Roxas had thought he was getting someone else to do all his work, but then the theory that he was actually awake and just being, odd, came in to his head. Either way, he would leave the blonde boy with his methods of learning. Hayner had his ways, and Roxas had his.

As the bell rang indicating for lunch to begin, Roxas couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. This class had slowly been eating away at his patience, why you ask? Well, for your information, his computer had paused three times, and then had shut down by itself. This gave Roxas the idea that some spirit that liked computers, or something like that possessed it. Not to mention, he lost all of his files when his computer decided to have a tantrum and crash. Honestly, he had had enough computers from a lifetime, though Namine seemed to digress, telling him it was just another part of his 'bad day'. Ah his 'bad day', how he wanted to see it be burned to ashes so bad. I mean really, what could make a day worse?

Standing up and out of his chair, Roxas nudged Hayners chair with his foot, receiving a grunt in response to the motion that indicated 'wake-the-hell-up'. Rolling his eyes at his friend, Roxas gathered his book and camera up before walking to the front of the room and towards the door. Roxas had gone into a dream like state as he walked out of the classroom, he rubbed his eyes once more; it was becoming a habit now in his opinion. Oh well, he would just get used to it, like he did with his other habits. Wait, did he have any other habits? Oh who knows, he could of, then again, he could not have. It was all a blur in his head right now and he really didn't care.

Stepping out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway, Roxas seemed to groan in displeasure. He watched the other students morph together in large groups; he was sure that if you were to look from an aerial view, it would look like a giant sea of people, maybe even a mosh pit. Well it was like one, what with the pushing, and shoving and everything. Roxas squirmed where he stood for a moment before he mumbled something under his breath as he exhaled. Man he hated these hallways, and every time he was about to step foot in them it was like they were calling out to him. Wait a minute, calling to him.

"What the… " Roxas muffled to himself, squinting his eyes trying to get rid of the blurry sight he was seeing. After blinking several times, Roxas almost screamed seeing a blur of blonde heading for him screaming his name.

"Roxa-" Demyx' words were cut off with the impact of his face onto the wall Roxas had been standing in front of.

Crouching on the ground, with his book protectively over his head, Roxas had his eyes shut tightly. His fingers seemed to be digging roughly into the face of his binder as the smaller boy slowly began to rise to his feet. Looking back cautiously at the musician who was now warmly rubbing his red face. He seemed to be whimpering like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Ouch, you don't have to be so mean about things Roxas." Demyx whimpered slowly standing to his own feet. His hand was bracing himself against the wall he had just barraged into as he kept his hand on his face, pouting the entire time. Roxas seemed to scowl slightly at the older blondes face.

"I'm mean about it because you almost tackled me!" The petit boy snapped back towards Demyx, huffing slightly as he turned so he was not longer facing him. He held onto his book loosely before glancing around. That was odd. Normally where ever Demyx was there was –

"Roxy!'

Ah never mind.

Resentfully turned his head to face his upcoming doom, Roxas looked up to the now towering figure in front of his. Axel was smirking down towards the younger boy, a foolish grin on his face. The red head seemed to be plotting something, or so Roxas was coming to believe. He wasn't sure how he came up with this idea, it was just the way he looked, and he kind of looked smug in a type of way. Opening his mouth to speak, Roxas felt something wrap around his waist pulling him into a tight hug. He bounced on Azels chest for a moment before his arms locked around him, holding his still against his lean chest.

"A-Axel! What in the world are-" Roxas stuttered. Shaking his head wilding as he attempted to push himself away from the other boy. He tried, but failed miserably.

"Oh come on Axel, that's not fair. That's what I wanted to do." Roxas could ear the pout in Demyx' voice and he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He knew this was from Demyx.

"Heh! Too bad, go hug Zexion!" Axel snapped sharply through his teeth, clicking them together before grinning like a wild cat. Tugging Roxas closer into him, the red head snickered happily before continuing Demyx' and his argument.

"Axel!" Roxas whined this time, fidgeting once more. No luck. Grumbling in defeat, Roxas placed his forehead on Axel's chest, just praying that there was some voice in Axels head that was saying 'Hey, why don't you let Roxas go?' even though the chances of that actually happening we slim, he still allowed himself to think that.

_'Why even bother struggling? He'll let go eventually right? Though, I really don't mind this. I mean, he is really warm, and he smells kind of – NO NO NO NO NO!'_ Roxas screamed at himself in his head, while mentally slapping himself as well. He wasn't allowed to think thoughts like that, him and Axel were just friends, got it? Just friends. Well that's what he assumed; I mean sure they were close, and yeah they did hug sometimes (Against Roxas' wishes) but still, they were just friends, and Roxas really didn't have any intentions of changing that. Did he?

"Axel, it looks like you're suffocating the boy … " Roxas could hear the faint muffle of a familiar voice. It would have been much more clearer if Axel wasn't almost completely hunched over his being.

Whipping his head around to the side, Axel looked at little dumbstruck for a moment, a 'what are you talking about?' look on his face before it finally clicked in his head. Looking down towards Roxas - who by now, was almost squished completely by Axels arms- laughing timidly. Slowly letting his arms drop away from Roxas, Axel heaved them up behind his head, laughing at his own stupidity.

"Oh, sorry Roxy. Totally forgot for a moment there." The red head spoke, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly, okay so Axel was man enough to admit that yes, he had forgotten about having Roxas in a bear hug. So? It wasn't that bad, at least he didn't leave the store on and light his kitchen on fire like he did last week. Now that was bad. Not to mention messy…

"Don't I feel important." Roxas scoffed sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes as he picked his dropped book up from the ground. Amazingly, he had managed to hang onto his camera during the whole Axel thing.

Axel seemed to frown looking at Roxas' stern face. He let out a disappointed sigh before looking over towards Zexion. He was a bit confused when he saw something hanging off of his back, but he realized it was simply Demyx and shoved it off, chuckling slightly his chest rumbling a bit. The scowl on Zexions face looked like it could kill. And he was pretty sure that was what he wanted it to do.

"Eh, I have to go." Roxas spoke plainly, glancing down at his watch before cursing at himself lightly for being so late to meet up with Olette and Pence. He shook his head lightly before starting down the hallway. This was why he liked lunch hour. Most people were outside and away from the hallways, the less crowded the better.

"What! Why?" Axel seemed to screech racing after Roxas. Zexion and Demyx watched their little scene curiously. Demyx was still hanging off of Zexions back; while Zexion had stopped his scowl to watch the two sort this out.

"I already told you today." Roxas spoke, he seemed to be complaining. " I'm going to meet pence and Olette, and I've had enough of your little spazz outs for now. Bye!" Roxas spoke, using his free had to make a waving like motion as he pushed past his staring friend.

Axel seemed to stand there for a moment or so before he finally realized that he had just pretty much, been told off by Roxas. He shook his head, pink breaking across his cheeks as realization hit him hard and good.

"So, are we going to eat?" Demyx piped up after a minute or so, looking from Zexion then to Axel in curiosity. Zexion looked back towards the blonde before groaning and pushing his off of his back, causing the blonde to fall off with a loud, feminine yelp and hit the ground landing no his back. Good old Demyx…

* * *

Okay, so, I hope it wasn't all that confusing to read. If it was, I'm so sorry. Anyhoo, review please! Help on what I should work on would be nice - And the plot will come in soon ... I think ... . 


	3. Explosions and Foam

_Oh god, how long has it been since I've updated this one?_

_Well you see, the idea of this chapter was in my head for a long time (probably ever since I finished the second chapter) just that involved me actually writing, which I haven't felt like doing lately (Which is odd because I actually got another chapter to BTW in my binder at school)_

_Anyway, sorry for me being stupid and hopefully this will make you go 'wtf' at least at sometime_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts/final fanatasy or any of that jazz_

* * *

As the lunch hour dragged on, the remainder of the student body went along with their plans of the half hour, as Roxas, Olette and Pence decided to put use to theirs. The library was as quiet as always, no other voice but their own, and the light breathing of the ever watching librarian, and the mixture of pencils scratching on paper, and the rustling of papers. To the school, it was like the library was some sort of portal to another dimension that once in a blue moon, a student would find, gape at it, then turn on their heels and walk out muttering things about 'so many books'. It never secede to amaze Roxas how dense people could be … especially Demyx and Axel (Who had recently discovered the library by stalking Zexion one day).

Allowing his head to drop onto his own pile of papers, Roxas let out a low groan like noise, interrupting the silence of the awkward library. His forehead remained on the top of his binder as his eyebrows furrowed together, almost in concentration as he gazed at nothing, his eyes crossing from focusing on something so close to his face. He was attempting to think of two things; the first one was how could someone not know what a library was? Sure there was a difference between 'I don't know where the library is' and 'what's a library?' it was just that the second question really got to the golden haired boy. He had actually heard people utter these words several times before, once from Demyx actually. It appears he had thought this room had previously been used to store dead bodies. Well, he was slightly right on that part.

The second thing that was rattling in his jumbled mind was what happened in the hallway earlier, and why had he not wanted Axel to let him go from his embrace. There was one part of Roxas' head that had been screaming 'NO! This is wrong, he's your best friend, make him let go!' while the other part of Roxas' head was chanting 'Let him hold you! It feels nice, right? Hug him back dummy!' A severe case of mixed emotions on his part. He just wasn't sure how he could feel two things at once; it just didn't make sense from his point of view, which was not natural, most of the times, things made sense to him. Letting out a long, fairly loud groan, Roxas began to lightly thud his head against his open binder, a post-it note sticking to his forehead in the process.

'Um, Roxas? The librarian is glaring …' Pence's voice perked up after a few seconds of Roxas pounding his head into the book. Apparently it was something he shouldn't have been doing.

Looking up with a bewildered look on his face, a pink piece of paper flapped in his vision as he cautiously looked over to the librarian, who actually was glaring. Her long red finger nails drummed on the counter quite loudly as her glasses hung on the bridge of her nose, her hawk like eyes watching Roxas as if he were her next meal or something. Fear struck Roxas immediately fearing for his well being as he quickly looked back towards his two friends, who were now stifling their laugher. Giving an amused look, Roxas straightend his posture watching the two closely before going cross-eyed looking at the post-it note. Making a small noise, he yanked it off of his forehead, whimpering at the sharp pain the followed.

'I don't even know how that could of gotten on my face, and I really don't want to know.'

He groaned rubbing his forehead, glaring at the paper as if it was about to sprout legs and dance around him chanting, or something. Crumpling it up, Roxas shot it at Pence's head that had began to laugh at his misfortune, causing the blonde to scowl, and the brunette to whimper.

'Oh come on Roxas, calm down, your day hasn't been that bad. Couldn't of been as bad as anything that happened last year, for that matter.' Olette seemed to smirk as she spoke, leaning forward, resting her chin in the palms of his hands as her elbows were propped up onto the table.

Shivering at the thought of last year, Roxas sank in his seat, obviously defeated by the new fact that was brought up. Last year, Roxas had met Axel for the first time, Sora and him had moved to Twilight town from Destiny Island and Axel had made it clear that he wanted to be Roxas' friend. Unlike Sora, who had Riku and Kairi with him, Roxas had had to start all over with making friends, he had been quite content with his old friends back on the Islands, Wakka and Tidus, but now that he lived here he couldn't of gone to see them. Anyway, Axel had made three things clear when he moved here; the first was that he wanted to be Roxas' friend despite his almost frightening appearance. The second, was that he and his friend Demyx, were not straight, Roxas still wasn't sure if they were completely gay, or bisexual, but by this time, he really didn't care. And the third thing Axel had made clear to Roxas was that the redhead enjoyed fire … a lot.

'Ugh, don't remind me. He lit my locker on fire during the first week I moved here. I feel sorry for the person who has it now …' Roxas muffled into the palm of his hand, as it calmly covered his mouth as he glared at nothing in particular as he spoke about the redhead. Yes, he lit his locker on fire, yes, he got angry, and yes he forgave him. A typical Roxas and Axel fight really.

'See, worse days than today. So spot being so upset.' Pence laughed, shaking his head slightly before turning his attention back down towards his work, much like Olette had just done.

Roxas watched the two curiously for a moment before his head slowly, and subconsciously nodded allowing his head to loll down to face his own paper. Though he wanted to let go of the whole matter, his conscious just wasn't letting him. Which was odd, because he had always believed Sora was his conscious. He allowed his eyebrows to press together roughly as he began to think, slouching in his seat his pencil taping on the pad of paper in front of him as his mind rattled.

Okay, so today wasn't the worst day of his life, it was simply a bad day, he wasn't paranoid, he wasn't insane, and he wasn't mad at anyone. Maybe he was slightly angry with himself and Axel, well not really, but he was annoyed, maybe …. Kind of. Swatting his thoughts away, Roxas straightend his posture, his back making a quick 'cracking' sound as he did so, gaining the attention of the librarian's evil glare. Flinching under her stare, Roxas slowly took his gaze away from hers, his complexion becoming pale as he stared at Pence and Olette with fear; a 'help me' look on his face.

Seeing their friends face, Pence let out some sort of giggle/snort like noise as his hand quickly clasped over his mouth and nose, making the sound a bit loud than he intended it too. While Olette let out a small, soprano toned giggle against her wrist. Yes, laugh at the poor boys misfortunes.

'It seriously looks like she is about to rip your head off right now, Roxas.' Pence spoke through harsh breaths, his chest heavy as he struggled to gain an even breath. Olette nodded in agreement, biting onto her bottom lip in a weak attempt to keep her laughter subsided.

Making a small squeaking like noise Roxas slid down in his chair, his head thudding against the back of it as he glared up towards the ceiling. He could still feel the stare of the librarian digging into the side of his head as he seemed to be praying to the ceiling above to just make her get distracted or leave him alone. Why? Why wouldn't Karma leave him alone, he had done nothing, unlike Sora who he assumed would blow up the –

'Oh no… no no no no.' Roxas groaned slamming his face onto the table, earning questionable looks from both of his friends. They would of asked him why he was banging his head on the table but he answer their question before they could even ask it. 'Science. Sora. Next.' He whimpered, stopping himself from banging his head on the table.

There was a moment of silence before small, light snickers and words were heard from their small table. Oh yes, he was definitely not looking forward to the next class.

--

'Oh my god!'

Kairi's scream echoed through the room as it was followed by several other screaming girls attempting to get away from the reason of their screaming. Roxas could feel that there was something beside him, something bad but the blond boy refused to see what it was. Why? Because he knew if he did, he would end up freaking out, and then he would end up being thrown at what ever it was by Sora. And he didn't want that, no he didn't. Riku could get thrown at what ever it was.

'Sora what did you do anyway?

Roxas could hear Kairi's screeching voice from the other end of the room as he casually scanned over the lab direction to what they were doing at this very moment. He had left Sora and Riku in charge of pouring things into the beaker, while Kairi and himself read out what to do. Apparently, judging by the noise, Sora had done something while Riku wasn't looking.

'I don't know, I was foll- OH GOD IT'S SPREADING!'

This caught Roxas' attention. Not because of Sora's cry, but because his science book caught on fire. Slowly looking up, Roxas jumped off of his stool, papers scattering across the ground, some on fire, while others were simply ash now. Roxas looked at the large fire that was ever growing, as he assumed it had originated from and as he had guessed, it started at the beaker. His attention span was caught by Sora attempting to push Riku at the fire in hopes of him helping put out the fire. Which over all wasn't going oh-so-well.

'My god Sora, what did you do? I thought Axel was the only one who lit things on fire!' Roxas screamed almost, shuffling around his flailing twin who was attempting to cling onto Riku's back. A small 'hey' could be heard form the back of the room from said Pryo as he managed to hear his name through his and Demyx' laughter.

Rolling his eyes at the two, Roxas shuffled around the now inflamed desk before he yanked the fire extinguisher from its place on the shelf. Pushing Sora and Riku out of his way, Roxas glared at the red container attempting to figure it out before he tugged on the trigger, aiming carefully at the base of the flame. Pushing down on it, the white foam and bursting out, engulfing the flames receiving a whine of disappointment from Axel.

Roxas was resisting the urge to simply throw the can at Axel, but he really felt the need to maybe not let the school to burn down right now. The flames simmered down to nothing but some smoke, and foam. Letting out the breath he had been holding onto, Roxas dropped the can looking over at Sora glaring faintly as he watched his twin peek out from behind Riku.

'Um …. Opps?' Sora laughed timidly rubbing the back of his head, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

No luck.

'Opps? That's all, Opps? Sora, you almost burnt down the school and every one in it!' Roxas held back his ever growing urge to yell at his twin, his body shaking slightly before he grasped tightly onto his own hair pulling slightly. He shouldn't have turned around, he shouldn't of.

A small mummer of voices hummed through the room, as the shuffling of feet could be heard. Turning around quickly, Roxas opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a certain redhead spraying the extinguisher at him. A series of muffled noises came from Roxas' mouth, mostly curses, as the blonde stumbled backwards eyes wide in shock as Axel lowered the extinguisher. His golden locks drooped with the foam hanging off of them, as it seemed that he had grown a beard made of bubbles or something.

'What the heck was that about?' Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, his hands forming into tight fists at his sides as he stormed up to Axel, who by this point was taking a fairly reasonable step away from the psycho blonde boy.

Said pyro bit down onto his lip as he slowly tucked the fire extinguisher behind his back, acting as if nothing had happened. And icy glare came from the smaller boy, waiting for his question to be answered soon, and when he said soon, he meant in a matter of seconds or else someone would be hurt very badly.

'It was just so tempting, and it was there, and you were mad…and then poof magic happened' Axel made a 'lovey-dovey magical' face as he clasped his hands together, faking a swoon to the side as he kept a straight face. His acid eyes flickered back to Roxas and jumped slightly at the death glare he was receiving.

'C'mon Roxas, it was only a joke ligh-' but he was denied to finished his sentence for the next thing Axel knew, a 5'3 blonde blob of furry was lunged at him, with the rage of a thousand monkeys.

The two bodies tumbled gracelessly to the ground in a heap, as Roxas let out a frustrated noise while Axel's own noise of pity morphed with the attackers. Demyx sat up from his seat of safety on the ground to watch the two flail with each other on the ground, his face blank before a wide grin traveled along his face as he dug through his pockets. Zexion couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what Demyx was doing, but he seemed to understand as his cell phone was yanked out of the sitar player's pocket and the water lover began to snap pictures of Roxas and Axels little 'moment'

'He's going to kill you, you do know that right?' Zexion spoke cautiously, his eyes focused back down to his own science textbook, as he seemed to scribble out some sort of notes before looking back up towards his mullet-ed friend, a thin eyebrow raised.

'Yeah but by then these will be on the Internet and half way across the world.' Demyx spoke, his shoulders shrugging as he smirked faintly snapping his phone shut before plopping down into an actually chair.

Zexion simply shook his friend at his head before looking back towards Roxas and Axel who seemed to of finally calmed down and now were simply lying on the ground panting heavily. The slate haired teen seemed to smirk shaking his head as he looked back to his book. Life was never boring with his friends.

* * *

_Oh oh, look at that, this one is done -Does magical finger thingy- Kay yeah, I'm weird, shush._

_And this, my dead readers, is what has been in my head for the past month or so, just a little edited and no Yuffie coming in and throwing a knife at Axel...maybe next chapter I'll do that.But for now, this is what there is, this short little ...thing..._

_Kraehe--_


End file.
